


At least he cares

by Nothesc



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, based on a prompt, jealous yousef
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc
Summary: Hi! so here I am again with another prompt (you're probably already tired of my fics haha)here's the prompt:Hiii, I couldn't help myself but give you a prompt. I know you're busy now and you can take all the time you want to write it, but I'd really love to read it from you because you make up amazing one shots from prompts. So here is mine: Mutta (because he's the one that hasn't the chance to talk very often, imo) has a crush on Sana and after what happened on Friday she's like very vulnerable and he tries to be there for her. But I also want Yousef to be there because I’m a Yousana trash hahahah.





	At least he cares

She was so absent-minded in her thoughts that she didn’t noticed the boy that was coming out of her home until she almost  ran into him.

 ** _“Hi, Sana”_** Mutasim said with a big smile

**_“Oh, hi”_ **

There was an awkward silence between them. Sana had known Mutasim for a long time now but they had never really talked much. He had always been very shy and it wasn’t like she was the most extroverted person either.

 ** _“I was giving Elias back some CDs he had lent me”_** Mutta said pointing at the door behind him

 ** _“I see”_** Sana said

She was going through the worst week of her life. She was out of the bus, she couldn’t even look at Noora’s face nor Isak’s, she was worried about her brother’s late behavior and don’t even get her started with Yousef. So she really didn’t want to talk to anyone. Well, in fact she did want, she wanted someone to notice that she wasn’t okay, she want someone to actually ask her how she was doing. But small talk? Sana definitely didn’t have time for that.

 ** _“Well, I’ll see you around”_** she said walking past him towards the door

 ** _“Hey, Sana”_** he called

**_“Yeah?”_ **

He looked like he was considering whether to say what was in his mind of not.

 ** _“Well?”_** she asked a little exasperated.

 ** _“Are you okay?”_** he finally blurted out

She frowned at the question, that was totally unexpected.

 ** _“I don’t mean to pry but I don’t know you seem a little off lately…like…darker…”_** he explained combing his hair with his fingers self-consciously

She widened her eyes in shock.

 ** _“I’m sorry, that was totally inappropriate. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable I was just worried”_** he said way too quickly **_“I’m sorry, I totally overstepped”_**

 ** _“No, it’s okay. It’s just…”_** she looked at the floor embarrassed **_“You’re the first one to notice”_**

 ** _“I pay attention to you”_** he said

She looked up instantly taken aback by his comment. She noticed how he blushed when he saw her staring at him and started to bite his lip nervously. He cleared his throat and then continued talking.

**_“I know you and I don’t talk much but if you ever want to talk about whatever is bugging you, I’m here. Or even if you don’t want to talk about it and just want to take your mind off that. I’m here”_ **

**_“Thank you”_** she said genuinely smiling.

He smiled back and nodded.

**_“Well, I should get going. I’ll see you around Sana”_ **

He turned around to leave. Sana looked at him as he started to walk, then she looked at her house door and then back at him.

 ** _“Mutta”_** she called walking to him

 ** _“Yes?”_** he said facing her

 ** _“Are you…are you busy right now?”_** she asked

He raised his eyebrows surprised by her question

 ** _“I’ve been meaning to go to this new halal kebab place for a while now but I’ve never had the chance…maybe you want to go with me…now?”_** she said biting her lip. **_“I really don’t want to be at home right now”_**

“ ** _Of course, like I said, I’m here”_**

 

-x-

 

 ** _“Are you sure you want to do this?”_** Sana asked him as they sat on a table at the halal kebab place.

 ** _“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my whole life”_** Mutta said solemnly.

 ** _“You’re going to regret it”_** she warned him

**_“I won’t. Life is about taking risks”_ **

**_“That thing is going to mess up with your stomach, you picked all the spicy sauces”_ **

**_“I’m a tough guy, I can deal with it”_ **

**_“Okay, go ahead”_** she said trying to contain her laugh

Mutta slowly brought the kebab to his mouth and took a bite. He looked at Sana all cocky ‘cause the truth was that it was not spicy at all. Or maybe a little bit. Okay, maybe more than just a little. Alright, it was spicy. Very spicy. He needed water. Now.

He started to fan his mouth making Sana laugh. He took his glass of water and drank it straight.

 ** _“Want more?”_** she said offering hers

He nodded and took her glass of water and drank it. All that time Sana couldn’t stop laughing. It had been awhile since she had even smiled let along laugh. She covered her stomach with her hands, it was starting to ache from all that laugh.

Mutta took a moment to look at Sana. He loved seeing her laugh. He had been paying attention to her this whole week and he had noticed how sad she was. Seeing her happy now and knowing that it was because some stupidity he was doing made him feel so good.

 ** _“Okay, I think you should order something else”_** Sana said ****

 ** _“Are you kidding? I’m eating this thing”_** he said.

He was willing to deal with some spicy meal if it meant that he would get to see Sana laughing again.

 ** _“Do you like suffering?”_** Sana asked

 ** _“Apparently I do”_** he said shrugging and taking another bite of the kebab.

He felt his tongue burning and started to make some strange movements with his hands making Sana laugh once more.

 

-x-

 

 ** _“You doing okay over there?”_** she asked as they arrived to her house

 ** _“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Like I said I’m a tough guy”_** he said even though his stomach was killing him

**_“Sure”_ **

**_“Okay, maybe I’m not perfectly fine but hey, I made you laugh, totally worth it”_ **

**_“Yeah, you did”_** she saidsmiling widely at him **_“Thank you, for everything”_**

 ** _“Anytime”_** he said **_“If you ever want to do this again, you know where to find me. Although I may lose the spicy next time”_**

 ** _“Fair enough”_** she laughed **_“And yeah, that’d be nice”_**

 ** _“Great”_** he smiled **_“Goodnight Sana”_**

**_“Goodnight Mutta”_ **

****

**_-x-_ **

****

She heard them as soon as she entered her house after school the next day. As always, her brother and his friends were in the living room. Didn’t these boys have a house? She took a deep breath and started her way to her bedroom knowing that she had to walk past the opened door of the living room.

 ** _“Hey, Sana! Aren’t you going to say hello?”_** Elias called her from inside when he saw her

She mentally cursed her brother for having such a good sight. She entered the room trying not to look at a certain boy who liked kids and carrots.

 ** _“Hi”_** she said

All the boys greeted her. She was looking at her brother but could feel two pair of eyes focused on her, one was Yousef’s who she wasn’t going to look at, the other one was Mutta’s. She smiled to herself remembering the previous day and decided to have a little fun.

 ** _“How are you doing, tough guy?”_** she asked the boy trying not to laugh **_“How’s your stomach?”_**

As soon as the words left her mouth there wasn’t just another pair of eyes on her, but everyone in that room was starting at Sana.

 ** _“I’m doing fine. I told you, totally worth it”_** Mutta said smiling **_“I could do that any day”_**

 ** _“Oh, really? Want to try again?”_** Sana said raising her eyebrow

 ** _“Uh…maybe not for awhile…so it doesn’t lose the appeal, you know”_** he said

 ** _“Sure, that’s the reason”_** she laughed

 ** _“Am I missing something here?”_** Elias intervened.

“ ** _Oh, I ran into Mutta yesterday after he was leaving the house”_**

 ** _“Okay?”_** Elias said urging her to continue

**_“We went to try the new halal kebab place and…”_ **

**_“Alone?”_** a voice interrupted her

She turned to face Yousef and her smile faded. He was squinting at her, his lips forming a line.

 ** _“Well, it’s none of your business but yes, alone”_** she said bitterly and then she turned again to her brother **_“anyway, this tough guy here decided to try the spiciest thing in the menu. You should’ve seen his face, it was hilarious”_** she laughed remembering it

 ** _“Sounds kind of stupid”_** Yousef argued

Once again she turned to face him

 ** _“Well I think is nice and cute that he did that to make me laugh ‘cause he realized that I wasn’t okay. At least he cares.”_** She spat

Everyone in the room stayed silent. Yousef looked taken aback by her comment, he was about to say something when she interrupted him.

 ** _“I’m just going to go. Have fun boys”_** she said leaving

 

-x-

 

She was bouncing the ball furiously in the courtyard behind her house. She was so angry. Who did Yousef think he was? Who gave him the right to act like that? He kissed her best friend and now he acted like he was…No, he wasn’t. He’s just a dick.

**_“You’re going to make a hole in the floor if you keep bouncing the ball that hard”_ **

She turned around and saw Mutta standing a few meters from her smiling.

 ** _“I’m trying to blow off some steam”_** she said

**_“Yeah, I can see that”_ **

He approached her so he could stand in front of her

 ** _“Elias let you come here alone?”_** she asked.

She knew her brother could be very protective sometimes.

**_“He wanted to come himself but we convinced him to give you some time”_ **

**_“So why are you here, then?”_ **

**_“I told them I was going to the bathroom”_** he said shrugging **_“I wanted to know if you’re okay”_**

 ** _“I’m fine”_** she lied

**_“Can I ask you something?”_ **

**_“You’re going to do it anyway, aren’t you?”_** she said smiling

 ** _“What’s going on with Yousef and you?”_** he asked **_“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to but…that conversation over there…”_**

 ** _“Honestly? I don’t know what’s going on with me and Yousef anymore”_** she said shaking her head.

She never thought about talking about this stuff with anyone but she felt really comfortable with Mutta, like she could open herself.

**_“It’s just…I liked him”_ **

**_“Past tense?”_** he asked

 ** _“No…”_** she said looking at the floor

**_“Hey, you don’t have to feel ashamed”_ **

**_“I know…but…”_** she looked at him and took a deep breath before starting her story **_“I like him and for a moment I thought he might like me back but then I saw him kissing my best friend”_**

**_“What?”_ **

“ ** _Yeah, and I know he didn’t owe me anything ‘cause we weren’t together but it still hurt you know?”_** she sighed **_“And the fact that he’s acting now like he’s…like he’s…”_**

 ** _“Jealous?”_** he finished

She covered her hands with her face and sat on one of the swings.

 ** _“He can’t be jealous, ‘cause that would mean that he has some kind of feelings towards me and I know he doesn’t”_** she said

Mutta sat on the other swing by her side.

**_“I hate saying this, believe me, I do but I’ve seen the way he looks at you Sana. He likes you”_ **

**_“Then why did he kiss my best friend?”_** she asked looking at him

 ** _“That’s a question you’ll have to ask him”_** he said

 ** _“I’m not ready to face him yet”_** she admitted **_“I’m too scared to hear the explanation”_**

**_“It’s okay, no one is going to pressure you. You can take all the time you need”_ **

She closed her eyes and nodded

**_“And you know I’m always here if you need to talk”_ **

**_“Thank you Mutta, honestly”_** she said smiling

 ** _“I thought you were going to the bathroom.”_** They heard someone, Yousef, saying “ ** _Got lost?”_**

He was standing in front of them with an upset look on his face

 ** _“I was checking on Sana, seeing if she’s okay”_** Mutta said standing up

 ** _“Yeah, you seem to be doing a lot of that lately”_** Yousef spat

 ** _“Well, someone has to”_** Mutta said back

 ** _“The boys are wondering where you are”_** he said squinting at him **_“maybe you should come inside”_**

 ** _“Aren’t you?”_** Mutta asked

 ** _“You go ahead, I want to talk to Sana first”_** Yousef said

 ** _“I don’t feel like talking to you right now, Yousef”_** Sana said getting on her feet

**_“Sana, please…”_ **

**_“Not now, any other time, okay?”_** she said walking past him only turning around to give Mutta one last smile as a way to say thank you.

Yousef followed her with his gaze, cursing himself for acting so stupidly around her.

 ** _“Don’t give up on her”_** Mutta said once she left

 ** _“What?”_** Yousef asked confused

**_“You screwed up big time and I’m sure as hell you don’t deserve her. But it’s you who she wants so…just don’t give up on her. All she needs is time and a good explanation”_ **

**_“Why are you doing this?”_ **

**_“Because I want to see her happy and you, my friend, are the one that has the ability to do so.”_** He said patting his back as he walked past him **_“Just don’t screw up again or you’ll have to deal with me”_**

Yousef nodded even though Mutta couldn’t see him ‘cause he was already leaving. He knew Mutta was right, Yousef didn’t deserve her, but also he wasn’t willing to give up on her, not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've liked it!!  
> Thank you for reading♥


End file.
